1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic analyzing apparatus that analyzes components contained in a sample, more specifically, relates to an automatic analyzing apparatus that analyzes components contained in body fluid such as blood and urine of human, by using reagents for the components.
2. Description of the Related Art
An automatic analyzing apparatus, for biochemical test items and immunoserological test items, measures change in color tone, etc., resulting from reaction of a mixture of a tested sample and a reagent for each test item, thereby generating analysis data represented by density values and enzyme activity values of various test item components in the tested sample. In a facility where the automatic analyzing apparatus is employed, in order to enable analysis by reagents for test items necessary for tests, analysis parameters such as the amount of a sample and the amount of a reagent are set for each of the test items, and each of the test items is analyzed based on the set analysis parameters.
In recent years, since the number of reagent containers for containing reagents has increased in accordance with increase of the kinds of analyzable test items, there arises a problem that when a reagent container being short of a reagent is removed and an unused reagent container is housed into the apparatus, the reagent container may be housed in a wrong position. To solve this problem, such an automatic analyzing apparatus is known that can select a correct reagent even if a reagent container is placed in any position, by a user's attachment of barcode labels corresponding to information of reagents to reagent containers and reading of the attached barcode labels with a barcode reader (refer to Japanese Patent No. 3300704).
An automatic analyzing apparatus is operated by various users.
Thus, for example, such an automatic analyzing apparatus is known that can set an operable range in a plurality of stages in accordance with the levels of users so as to prevent a user having insufficient knowledge from incorrectly operating and enable each of the users to operate in consistent with the level of the user (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 1-250758).
The users of this automatic analyzing apparatus are classified into, for example, high-level users acquainted with all the operations, middle-level users capable of executing necessary operations with no difficulty, and low-level users unfamiliar with the operations. For example, regarding analysis parameters in four kinds of functions, only a high-level user is permitted to operate all the functions, such as reading, writing and changing, of the contents of the analysis parameters. A middle-level user is permitted to operate only part of the functions, and a low-level user is limited in operation.
As a result of this classification, for example, high-level users select users having knowledge about analysis parameters of each test item, and the middle-level users usually perform the operations of the automatic analyzing apparatus in daily tests.
However, the middle-level users are not classified only by considering analysis parameters of each test item. Therefore, when there are many kinds of test items, the middle-level users may be permitted to operate analysis parameters of an unfamiliar test item. In this case, if the operation is incorrectly performed and the analysis parameters are not correctly set or changed, abnormal analysis data may be generated due to incorrect analysis.